


he's a really really really really really bad boy

by autumnyuyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, bad boy!chanyeol, baekhyun being like but he's my dumbass, chanyeol being a dumbass, flustered!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyuyu/pseuds/autumnyuyu
Summary: "So, I heard you like bad boys.""I meant the Red Velvet song, Bad Boy.""..."...Alternatively, Adidas-loving Park Chanyeol, upon hearing about his best friend's new fixation, decided to try a new look to score the man of his dreams. Baekhyun, however, was less than impressed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	he's a really really really really really bad boy

“So, I heard you like bad boys.”

Chanyeol leaned against his motorcycle, decked out in leather and toying with his windswept hair. Baekhyun openly gawked at his roommate’s new look. When Baekhyun received a text telling him to wait at their usual spot after his lecture, he was expecting the Adidas-loving dork to hand him a set of workout clothes and drag him to the gym. Instead, he was met with a dork who looked like his clothing was ripped straight from the costume storage of Grease. 

“Alright Weirdo, what happened to you?” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow at the unusual sight before him. 

“I’m trying out a new look,” his roommate answered nonchalantly. “Like what you’re seeing?” 

Baekhyun flashed a meek smile in return. “It certainly is… quite something,” he supplied, eyeing the pair of black sunglasses poking out from Chanyeol’s pockets. Chanyeol seemed noticeably happier after his response, his reaction almost sending Baekhyun into a laughing fit. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Chanyeol boldly claimed. “Hop on and I’ll take you on a ride.” He held out a helmet like an offer which Baekhyun immediately accepted without any hesitation.

After fastening the helmet straps, Baekhyun mounted the motorcycle and loosely wrapped his arms around his roommate’s waist. “Tighter,” Chanyeol warned, “ Or else you’ll fall off and our joyride will have to make a detour to the hospital.” 

“And here I thought bad boys aren’t afraid of a little danger,” Baekhyun teased. He sensed the way Chanyeol stiffened at the mention and revelled at the success of his provocation. Once again, Baekhyun had to rein in his laughter and go along with the act. Complying to Chanyeol’s demand with a playful squeeze, the engines roared to life and they sped off into the night. 

They spent a couple of minutes enjoying the sensation of the cool evening breeze caressing their faces. The neon city lights from protruding billboards, the beeping from oncoming traffic, and the lively chattering from the nighttime crowd, the streets of Seoul were bustling with nocturnal energy. 

“So…” Baekhyun prompted after they settled in a comfortable silence, “What did you have planned, Mr. Bad Boy?” 

“Uh… What do you want to do?” 

Baekhyun paused and considered for a moment the possible options for messing with his friend. Of course, he wouldn’t blow things out of proportion and take it too far, but he did want to have some fun with Bad Boy Yeolie. If he pushed enough, maybe he can even get Chanyeol to beg him as a bonus. Finally deciding on the best way to mess with his roommate, a cheery voice answered: “Hmm… I have always wanted to try graffiting.” 

All of a sudden, Baekhyun could feel the driver tense up and try to hide his surprise by faking a coughing fit (luckily they stopped at an intersection). Gauging from his reaction, Baekhyun knew this was going to be a fun night. 

“Graffiti?” Chanyeol questioned in between coughs. “I don’t really have spray paint prepared,” a reasonable attempt to weasel his way out of this, Baekhyun had to admit. “But I guess we could stop by a store if you really want.” 

“Okay, sounds great to me!” No way Baekhyun was going to let him off the hook so easily when he voluntarily proposed the solution. 

Baekhyun did not miss the muffled “shit” that Chanyeol whispered. He smiled and leaned against the giant, closing his eyes and snuggled towards the warm body for the rest of the ride.

After a trip to Suho’s Self Portrait (amazing deals for high quality content) and several loops around the neighbourhood to scout for a good location, they stopped in a deserted alleyway with a nice, untainted wall for the two to vandalize to their heart's content. Hopping off the bike and returning the helmet, Baekhyun excitedly grabbed the cans of spray paint and rushed towards the slab of concrete. He vigorously shook one of the cans and tossed it over to Chanyeol who dropped the keys he was fumbling with to catch it. “Nice catch!”

Chanyeol bent down and scooped the keys into his pockets before making his way over. “A little heads up next time would be nice, y’know?” He extended the can of spray paint and motioned for his friend to take it. Baekhyun didn’t budge a single centimetre, leaving him slightly puzzled. 

“Uh, what now?” 

Baekhyun smiled, pointing at the can in his hand. “You’re the one with the spray paint. You tell me what comes next.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the realization. His panicked expression only made Baekhyun want to tease him even further. So he does. 

“After all, Chanyeolie is a bad boy right? You look so tough in that leather outfit, you must have spray painted something before. Oh man, do you know anyone else who does graffiti?” Watching the way Chanyeol’s ears twitched, Baekhyun continued. “I’d totally date someone who’d mark my name on a wall. That’d be such a cool way to ask someone out, don’t you agree?” 

“...Yeah.” Chanyeol was shifting awkwardly, he definitely seemed nervous. 

“Anyways,” Baekhyun drawled, “What are you going to paint?” 

Chanyeol gulped. “What should I paint?” 

Baekhyun shrugged and looked around him. As they say, artists take inspiration from their surroundings. His eyes wandered to the sky and he thought, _why not?_

“Maybe you should paint the stars,” he said, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes. He moved closer and closer until he could count the eyelashes that Chanyeol was subconsciously fluttering. _Cute_ . Their shoes were touching, he was so close, so very close. He could lean upwards and press their lips into a kiss. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hasn’t fantasized many, many times about how soft they would be, about how he would kiss his roommate into submission, about how he would kiss him until he was a panting mess. He was so _close_ , but not now. 

Baekhyun took a step back with the same dazzling smile still plastered on his face. The flicker of disappointment on Chanyeol’s face was quickly covered by a weak smile. Baekhyun reminded himself to stick to the plan and not falter just because his cute roommate was sad. 

“Since we’re in a big city, you can never see the stars anymore when you look up at the sky. Isn’t that such a shame? So maybe Chanyeolie should paint the stars, that way we can see them together.” 

He heard Chanyeol’s sudden sharp inhale and wondered whether or not he should tone things down a bit. Chanyeol faked a cough and composed himself. Showing off a wicked smile and trying hard to really drive home that bad boy act, Chanyeol swiped his hair and said: “Ha, that’s child’s play.” 

Shaking the bottle in hand, Chanyeol confidently strolled up to where he would commit the crime. He rattled the can of spray paint a couple more times while carefully examining the blank canvas as if he was mapping out the perfect masterpiece. 

“Anytime now, Chanyeolie,” Baekhyun urged after Chanyeol continued the shaking and stalling for five minutes straight.

“Be patient, art takes time.”

Chanyeol’s hand was visibly trembling when he raised the bottle and directed the nozzle against the wall. He kept murmuring words of reassurance to himself and from Baekhyun’s perspective it was like watching a Golden Retriever begging for a ball. 

Just as Baekhyun thought he was going to press the button and let all hell break loose, Chanyeol threw the bottle to the side and sank to the ground with a pained cry. 

“I can’t do it!” Chanyeol confessed while hammering the floor with remorse. “I’m a good law-abiding citizen… I can’t go to jail! How will I be able to properly raise Toben when I’m a criminal? How can I ask you out on a date when I’m behind bars? Ahhhh, I’m too handsome to go to jail!” 

Baekhyun couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore. He doubled over with laughter and he was wheezing so hard that he could feel tears starting to form. Chanyeol’s reaction was absolutely priceless. Toben? He was thinking about the future of his pet at a time like this? God, Baekhyun felt like he was falling in love all over again with his soft-hearted roommate.

Chanyeol gave him a look of distress. “Why are you laughing? This is a serious issue! I was on the verge of becoming a criminal! I was-” Baekhyun’s smirk widened. Narrowing his eyes and channeling a look of disappointment, Chanyeol asked, “Don’t you know graffiti is prohibited, Baekhyunie? You could have been charged as my accomplice. Then we would be cellmates. Cellmates in jail!” 

“So you don’t want to share a cell with me?” 

“I-I would,” Chanyeol fumbled, “But that’s not the point. We were both going to go to jail. I know you like bad boys but I don’t want you getting caught up with the wrong crowd and-” 

Once again, Chanyeol was interrupted by Baekhyun’s hearty laugh. Deciding it was time to put an end to Chanyeol’s khaki-coloured delusion about going to jail, he uttered the pivotal question. “Who said anything about liking bad boys?” 

“...What?” 

“Who told you I liked bad boys?” Baekhyun rephrased the question. 

He was met with a stunned statue in response. Chanyeol’s mouth opened comicatically wide and Baekhyun raised a finger to close it for him. Delivering a gentle pat to his cheek, Baekhyun flashed a sickenly sweet smile. 

After a few minutes for Chanyeol to process what exactly happened, he tentatively asked, “You don’t like bad boys?” 

Baekhyun tilted his head. “Now, who said anything about not liking bad boys? I just wanted to know what gave you the impression that I liked them.” Chanyeol would without a doubt lose in a game of pokers—his eyes were sparkling with hope one second and they darkened and turned forlorn in the next. 

“Oh...I see.” 

“Pfft.” 

Chanyeol pouted when Baekhyun was laughing hysterically, _again_. 

“I can’t-I can’t believe you,” Baekhyun forced out. “Chanyeolie, you are making it way too easy for me to tease you.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Tease me? B-but Jongin said you told Junmyeon-hyung that you like bad boys.”

“We were talking about the Red Velvet song, _Bad Boy_.” 

“...” 

Embarrassment hit Chanyeol like a tidal wave as the tips of his ears flushed a bright red. He awkwardly rubbed his neck and averted eye contact for the sake of not combusting on the spot. He huddled in a corner with his back facing outwards and ignored Baekhyun’s playful remarks. 

Baekhyun, slightly annoyed at not being paid any attention, marched over to Chanyeol’s hiding spot. He tapped the giant’s shoulder and received no reply. “Chanyeolie?” Baekhyun whispered in his friend’s ear, hoping that the breathy call would irritate him. Chanyeol didn’t even flinch, to his dismay. Enough was enough. Baekhyun grabbed a hold of Chanyeol, spun him around, and pinned him against the wall. 

Trapped with nowhere else to hide, Chanyeol meekly asked: “So you aren’t into bad boys?”

Baekhyun nodded as a confirmation. Then, he felt the stiff body that was pressed against him start to relax.

“Oh, thank god you’re not actually into bad boys because my mom doesn’t let me smoke,” Chanyeol sighed in relief. Baekhyun didn’t know whether he should have laughed or cried at his roommate’s weird train of thought. 

“First, you’re scared of going to jail because of graffiti and now you’re worried about not being able to smoke because you don’t have your mom’s permission. Oh Park Chanyeol, you are such a _cute_ dumbass, you know that, right?” 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol moaned, bringing his hands up to cover his strawberry-coloured face. “I can’t believe you did this to me. Baekhyunie is a big, fat lying meanie.” 

“C’mon, we had a fun night,” the devil standing before Chanyeol assured.

“I almost had a panic attack because of my moral quandary.” 

Baekhyun shrugged. “But you didn’t.”

“I hate you, so much,” Chanyeol whined, a cute pout making a comeback.

A pleased hum escaping from his lips, Baekhyun gravitated towards Chanyeol, close enough to feel the puffs of air emanating from his flustered roommate.

“Wha-”

“Oh Chanyeolie, we both know that’s not true. After all, who’s the one who tried to masquerade as a bad boy to impress me, hm?” 

A sharp intake of breath, Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to avoid the confrontation. Baekhyun waited a second before delivering a hard flick to the giant’s forehead. Rubbing his injury to ease the pain, Chanyeol gave him the stink eye. 

“What’s that for?” 

“For being an idiot,” Baekhyun said before leaning in and capturing his lips with a kiss. 

It was meant to be short and sweet, just a light peck as an “I’m into you” kind of indicator in case his partner wasn’t catching the drift. He was about to kiss and dash before Chanyeol started to eagerly reciprocate, circling his arms around Baekhyun to keep them locked in a tight embrace. 

Baekhyun pulled back with a satisfied smile, his roommate on the other hand seemed to want to beg for more. As Chanyeol went in for another kiss, a slender finger to his lips bounced him back to his initial destination. 

“Later,” Baekhyun promised, “But for now, can we talk more about your little crush on me, Mr. Bad Boy?” 

A loud groan resounded. “You’ll never let me live it down, are you?” 

Baekhyun let out a throaty laugh. “Serves you right for being an idiot. If you wanted to go on a date, all you had to do was ask. A reliable rumour has it that I’m morosexual so I’d say you have a pretty good shot. Oh, but we should avoid the circus for our dates. You wouldn’t want me falling for someone else now would you?” 

Chanyeol, exasperated, asked: “Can we just go home?”

“Are we gonna ride your cool motorcycle, Mr. Bad Boy?”

“I’m leaving.”

And so, they went home and had a movie marathon until exhaustion put them to sleep in each other’s arms. The next morning, Chanyeol was woken up by Baekhyun blasting a certain Red Velvet song. He threw a pillow in retaliation but that didn’t stop his roommate from playing that song every morning as a daily routine. Maybe that was the price to pay for scoring the perfect boyfriend. 

It didn’t come as a surprise to either of them that Baekhyun, being the annoying gremlin that he was, continued to call Chanyeol Mr. Bad Boy every chance he got. The only exception was the time Chanyeol drove him to the countryside just so they could lay in a field and gaze at the illuminating stars. But that didn’t save him from being called an idiot when he caught a cold the morning after. 

“I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds,” Baekhyun remarked while layering another set of blankets on top of his shivering boyfriend. 

Chanyeol buried himself in his self-made blanket-pillow fortress. “Stop bullying me, I’m sick.”

“Aw, is Mr. Bad Boy being bullied?”

“I should start calling you _Psycho_ for all the psychological trauma you are putting me through.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "So, I heard you like bad boys
> 
> I mean Red Velvet's Bad Boy
> 
> Graffiti?
> 
> oh thank god you're not actually into bad boys because my mom doesn't let me smoke"
> 
> ^^^I found something I wrote at 1am in my notes and it made me laugh so I decided to turn it into story. The story was also fueled by my hatred towards the dynamic where Baekhyun is always the weak, feminized, omega while Chanyeol is always the rich, ceo alpha or some bs when Baekhyun has the biggest dick energy ever. So wanting to see flustered!Chanyeol for a change this was born. @Lily use this to cleanse your eyes of those weird summaries you see for chanbaek. Hope everyone stays safe during this period and avoid going out if not necessary. Remember to support our bunny leader's solo!!! Here's a link to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Autumnyuyu?lang=en) if anyone wants a new friend. Thanks for reading and best wishes to all!


End file.
